


A Vampires Witcher

by Aroomie



Series: Witcher Fic's [15]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Angst, Blood, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Boys In Love, Brothers, Dorks in Love, Drinking to Cope, Found Family, Found Love, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Higher Vampire Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I hate tagging, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kaer Morhen, Lost Love, M/M, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Episode: S01E06 Rare Species, Protective Eskel (The Witcher), Protective Lambert (The Witcher), Protective Vesemir (The Witcher), Returned Lover, Soft Vesemir (The Witcher), Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Top Vesemir (The Witcher), Vampire Bites, Winter At Kaer Morhen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aroomie/pseuds/Aroomie
Summary: Jaskier leaves the mountain heartbroken and angry over a stupid white-haired Witcher's mistakes only to stumble into the lost love he thought he's lost.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Vesemir
Series: Witcher Fic's [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852585
Comments: 32
Kudos: 321





	A Vampires Witcher

**Author's Note:**

> YAY. A Vesemir/Jaskier only fic! I'm branching out. LOL

Jaskier stared at the back of Geralt's head after the Witchers outburst, the hurtful words flung carelessly. The bard knew he shouldn't take them to heart, centuries of living has taught him that, he knew what it looked like when someone said something carelessly to rebound the hurt that they were feeling. He knew, and yet it felt like his heart was ripped from his chest and torn into pieces before those pieces were thrown over the side of the cliff.

"Right, well…" Jaskier licked his lips and adjusted the strap of his lute over his shoulder before taking an unsteady step backwards. "I'll, uh, I'll get the story from the others then," Jaskier said, giving one last look toward Geralt, the stupid Witcher hasn't turned around once. "I'll see you around," Jaskier said, barely above a whisper and quickly turned heel and began his walk down the mountain.

He didn't bother stopping at the camp, he didn't need to, there was nothing there he needed. Nothing he wanted. The lute on his shoulder got heavier and heavier with each step, every song, every limerick he's ever written about Geralt now weighing down on him. He felt a fool. Geralt wasn't the first Witcher that Jaskier had ever met, not by a long shot, he wasn't even the first one that the bard had loved.

Jaskier rubbed a hand over his face harshly, growling under his breath, his attention snapping to the left when a twig snapped. Jaskier's eyes narrowed on the deer that had wandered close to the path he was on and Jaskier felt a sick sort of satisfaction as he stepped over to the animal lightning-fast, grabbed the poor creature's neck and ripped open the jugular with his teeth, drinking his fill of the animal's blood before dropping it unceremoniously on the ground. He used his now blood covered doublet to clean his face and just left the thing on the ground alongside the deer, that sick satisfaction staying with him as it _very_ obviously looked like a vampire attack and Jaskier couldn't bring himself to care that it looked like bard himself was attacked.

Geralt could think he was dead for all he fucking cared.

By the time Jaskier made it down the mountain a day after Geralt's harsh words, Jaskier's pain turned into a simmering rage. How dare he, Jaskier did anything and everything he could for the Witcher that wasn't just outing himself to Geralt, and as adorably blissful Geralt was the poor sod was so fucking ignorant. Jaskier was a vampire, a higher fucking vampire, and the mighty white wolf couldn't even begin to suspect that Jaskier wasn't human.

Roach looked at Jaskier and blinked owlishly at him before pulling her reins and trying to move towards him and Jaskier smiled weakly. He walked over to her and gently rubbed her nose.

"Sorry sweet girl, I won't be with you from here on out." Jaskier said gently, resting his forehead against the mare's and stayed like that for a while. It wasn't until he heard the frantic footsteps of someone running towards them that he finally moved, and gave one final stroke to Roach's snout and jumped into the trees. He watched as the dwarfs from their party laughed and shoved at one another, his brow pinched, and he just watched them until they left. He sighed and jumped back down, righting his clothes and smiled at Roach one last time before heading off into the woods with no real destination in mind.

~~~~

Jaskier's emotions were a mess. One day he would be angry over what happened, the next he would drink himself into a stupor, one night he even cried himself to sleep. That wasn't even the worst of it… The best part was the nightmares he'd finally gotten rid of. An instant replay of the worst day of his life. People yelling, fire, the rancid stench of burning flesh, the raven-haired Witcher running into the flames, then a blade slicing through his throat.

Jaskier woke up screaming, fangs and claws at the ready, and grabbed at his throat. Breathing heavily and looking around frantically until he finally got his baring's. He draws his fangs and claws back in, shutting his eyes tightly and rubbing the heels of his hands against them, seeing spots when he finally opened his eyes again and stared off into the dark of night. He didn't need a fire, didn't even need to feed that often, so he just sat there on the cold forest floor and stared off at nothing.

The bard had taken to wandering around aimlessly, he wasn't even composing music anymore and the lute on his back felt more of a burden than anything else. He had been using his savings, centuries upon centuries of savings, on alcohol; not that it was making a dent in anything. He pulled bottle from his bag and uncorked it, not even bothering to be polite and started to chug the liquid inside. He was a mess, everything was a mess, he didn't even know if he should blame Yennefer anymore for everything going so very wrong. He just wanted to go back. Back to when he was happier, when he had his first Witcher, before the sacking of Witcher schools.

He didn't even bother pulling the bottle from his lips, the sun breaking over the horizon as the sky turning into a lighter blue and only getting brighter. The bushes to his left rustling making Jaskier turn his gaze but still didn't bother to stop drinking, watching as leaves and branches moved about unnaturally. Jaskier was expecting many things to come running out, a werewolf perhaps or maybe a kikimore, what he wasn't expecting was a freaking _donkey_ to come sprinting out and full speed and slam right into him.

Jaskier yelped loudly, dropping his bottle and listened to it smash on the ground as he tumbled into the ground and hit his back hard while the _ass_ plowed right over him, not to mention the sudden sharp pain now radiating from his groin. Jaskier growled, rolling onto his side and cupping his crotch as he glared at the ass and hissed angrily.

"You fucking, ass!" He snarled, getting to his feet and grabbing the offending animal by the ears and hauling it back. "You made me break my last fucking bottle and stepped on my tenders!" Jaskier growled and brought the animal to eye level, glaring at it as his fangs extended. He was about to tare it apart out of simple pettiness of having his bottle broken but the sound of a sword unsheathing and the touch of silver against his neck, making the skin sizzle, made Jaskier pause and growl.

"Put the animal down, vampire." The voice was gruff and held the authority only a Witcher could have, definitely not Geralt through which Jaskier was thankful for.

"This thing is yours then?" Jaskier asked, ignoring the sizzling of his skin from the silver blade _still_ touching him.

"Yes. Now if you'd please." The Witcher said and Jaskier let go of the animal's ears, unceremoniously dropping the ass on its… Well, ass, and looked over his shoulder barely enough to catch glimpse of grey hair and he frowned.

"If you would please." Jaskier snarked, lifting a hand, his claws retracting, and motioned towards the blade on his skin. It was removed slowly, hesitantly, and Jaskier huffed a breath and stepped away from it once he believed the Witcher wouldn't cut his head off. "I haven't killed anyone, Witcher, I've been staying isolated. Aside from a deer and almost your donkey I have not harmed anything, even though it did break my last bottle of the hard stuff." Jaskier lamented, staring at the broken shards. "So, if it pleases you, I'd very much like to--" Jaskier's voice died in his throat as he spun around to face the Witcher and suddenly everything was silent as the grave. Their eyes wide and staring at each other.

The Witcher was older, of course he was, but Jaskier would never forget the scar on his chin. Pulling the man away from the claws of a werewolf on their very first meeting, and later almost being beheaded for being a vampire, but that's beside the point.

"Julian?" The old Witcher asked and Jaskier took a small step backwards, his eyes filling with tears.

"You're not real… You died." Jaskier breathed, reaching up and gripping his hair. "You died. I saw you run into the fire! The Keep was burning! You died!" Jaskier was yelling now, pulling his hair. "Haven't I suffered enough!? Why am I seeing you!? You're not real!" Jaskier cried out. The Witcher dropped his blade and stormed over to Jaskier, grabbing his wrists and wrestling the bard's fingers from his hair, Jaskier yelling and crying the entire time, until finally the Witcher slapped him hard across the cheek, making Jaskier's head snap to the left and stare wide-eyed at nothing, his cheeks stained with tears. Jaskier slowly looked back at the Witcher, his eyes burning with the amount of tears that he was trying to hold back. "Vesemir?" Jaskier whimpered weakly.

"Hey, Leech." The Witcher, Vesemir, spoke gently and Jaskier let out an ugly wet laugh.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Jaskier cried and brought his hands to his face, unable to stop the sobbing that ripped out of his throat and Vesemir smiled sadly as he approached quickly and wrapped the bard up in his arms. Jaskier sobbed harder, loud and ugly, wrapping his arms around the older Witcher and clinging tightly to him while Vesemir tightened his own hold, eyes shut tightly as he let the smaller man cry.

"I saw your body…" Vesemir started, Jaskier's body going tense. "After the battle. You had at least ten different types of blood on you, including your own. You… Your head was almost cleaved clean off." Vesemir's fingers dug into Jaskier's shoulders. "I… I cleaned you up, made you presentable… I… Julian, I built a pyre for you. I laid the torch next to you!" Vesemir said, his voice choked.

"Hmmm…" Jaskier hummed quietly, his sobbing having quieted down to little hiccups. "No wonder it took forever to come back." Jaskier said quietly and Vesemir pulled back to stare at the bard with a pinched brow and hard frown.

"What?" Vesemir asked an edge of hurt to his voice. "Jaskier, you were dead! The only vampire that can come back from that is a… Is…" Vesemir's eyes went comically wide. "You're a higher vampire?!" Vesemir asked, his voice getting almost embarrassingly high and Jaskier couldn't help but laugh.

"I thought you knew? You knew I was all fangy from the start." Jaskier said with a small smile and Vesemir let out a heavy sigh.

"Well, now I feel foolish." Vesemir said quietly, looking at Jaskier's neck now and running his fingers over the smooth column, Jaskier shivered. "You would have come back much sooner if I did not burn you." Vesemir said and Jaskier just smiled at him, the old Witcher reaching up now to cup Jaskier's jaw, tracing his thumb over the bard's cheek. "You're alive." Vesemir breathed and Jaskier smiled wider.

"As are you." Jaskier said and Vesemir's head dropped, his forehead bumping into Jaskier's and they stood there, breathing each other's air. A stupid smile on Jaskier's face. They both pulled away after what felt like hours, Vesemir keeping a hand on Jaskier's arm, smiling at him.

"Come with me. There are still a few months till winter, you can stay at Kaer Morhen like you used to." Vesemir said and Jaskier's smile dropped making Vesemir's brow pinch all over again.

"I can't… I want to! I really do, but I…" Jaskier frowned, staring at his feet for a breath before looking back at Vesemir. "I got by Jaskier these days. Bard of the White Wolf." Jaskier said, voice tight, and Vesemir's brow shot to his hairline.

" _You're_ Geralt's bard!?" Vesemir asked shocked and Jaskier laughed tiredly.

"I _was_ Geralt's bard. The wolf, however, has made it very clear what he thinks of my company." Jaskier said, frowning hard as he looked to the side. Vesemir watched him for the longest time, gently running his thumb over Jaskier's arm.

"You love him." Vesemir said, his small, and Jaskier looked back at him.

"Last time I saw you… you were running into a fire that surely would have killed you, then the blade in my throat… When I woke, I thought… I heard no word of you, Geralt spoke occasionally about his "mentor" but never in a million years did I think it was you. Geralt is about as informative as a rock." Jaskier said and Vesemir snorted. "He… He sent me away, the shit shoveler that I am, after a fight with his sorceress." Vesemir stared in disbelief. "I haven't seen Geralt for, oh… Three months?" Jaskier wondered out loud and Vesemir shook his head. "He might think I'm dead though, so…" Jaskier added and Vesemir's brow lifted.

"You'll have to explain that one, Julian." Vesemir said and Jaskier just smiled. They sat down in Jaskier's "camp" while the bard jumped right into the story of how he met Geralt, no doubt that Vesemir had already heard some variation of a half-truth or something from Geralt, but Jaskier believed it necessary. Vesemir listened patiently, keeping his face neutral, and just nodded along so that Jaskier knew he was listening. Jaskier told about the betrothal feast, the djinn, all the hunts and scrapes in between and finally landed on the dragon hunt, that's when Vesemir's neutrality faded and his lips curled into a barely-there snarl.

"And now we're here." Jaskier ended his story with a wave of his hands, forcing a smile as he looked at Vesemir who was still snarling.

"Come to Kaer Morhen." Vesemir said, it no longer sounded like a request, and Jaskier's brow lifted.

"Did we miss the part that your pupil hates my guts?" Jaskier asked and Vesemir growled.

"Like I care. You are coming home, Julian! Geralt can throw himself off the mountain top for all I care." Vesemir snarled and reached out for Jaskier's hand as he stood. "I want my Julian back home, where he belongs, with me." Vesemir added more calmly, more lovingly, and how could Jaskier refuse when he said it like that?

"Alright, Ves. Alright." Jaskier conceded, placing his hand in Vesemir's and the Witcher smiled so bright Jaskier felt like he could actually burst into flame. They moved about easily, collecting the donkey from where it had settled in the grass not that far from them and gathered Jaskier's meagre belongings and Vesemir's hand settled on the bards lower back just as easily as it had all those years ago. Jaskier felt safe, he felt cared for, he felt loved. Even after so many years of being separated from his very first Witcher, the first man he'd loved, Jaskier could easily say he still loved the man even now.

Vesemir walked with Jaskier to the nearest city and the bard could only gawk at how close he had been to Ard Carraigh. He suddenly felt very foolish, his subconscious was taking him to the one place he'd always felt safe, the one place he always felt welcomed. Jaskier worked with Vesemir to secure the donkey to a cart and purchase the supplies that the Witcher needed.

“You know… I could easily take all this up.” Jaskier looked at Vesemir and the old Witcher just grinned at him. 

“Where would the fun in that be?” Vesemir teased and Jaskier laughed.

“You just want to see if I’ll follow you up the mountain again, don’t you?” Jaskier asked and Vesemir just cast a grin at Jaskier before turning on his heel and walking away with the donkey’s lead in his grip. Jaskier chuckled softly and ran after him, skipping into step next to the old Witcher and leaned into his side when Vesemir’s arm wrapped around his waist and so they walked like that, Vesemir’s arm wrapped around him and Jaskier melting into his side with gleeful contentment.

It took them a week to get to Kaer Morhen, taking their time and helping the ass along when it was having issues, and it was an excuse for the two of them to get reacquainted. Jaskier snuggling up close to Vesemir in the same bedroll every night after the first, the bard waking up screaming from a nightmare. It took Vesemir a solid hour to get Jaskier calm enough to retract his claws and fangs, an hour more to coax the bard into his bedroll and longer still until the bard had fallen asleep wrapped in Vesemir’s arms. There was no reason to not have him sleep there from then on, every night Vesemir would set up their bedrolls close together and even then would just pull the bard into his arms and held him close, enjoying every moment of when Jaskier snuggled in close and buried his face into Vesemir’s neck and breathed the old Witchers scent. 

As they approached Kaer Morhen, Jaskier’s breath was stolen from his chest as he stared at the sight of it, even with its walls crumbling and the damage from the attack it was still the most breathtaking thing he’s ever seen. 

“I was thinking…” Vesemir said, breaking the silence, and Jaskier’s gaze turned towards the old Witcher. “If you are willing, I would very much appreciate it if you would help train the pups this winter.” Vesemir looked to Jaskier, a small smile on his face.

“They won't try to kill me?” Jaskier asked, brow lifted.

“No, no… Well. Lambert might.” Vesemir said and Jaskier laughed, shaking his head some. “Honestly, if we explain the situation and what you... “ Vesemir trailed off, looking at the path ahead of them and pondering his next words before looking back at Jaskier. “What you mean to me.” Vesemir said quietly, knowing Jaskier would hear him, and Jaskier paused in his step and watched as Vesemir continued to walk a few more paces before stopping and looked over his shoulder at Jaskier, brow lifted.

“What do I mean to you?” Jaskier asked and Vesemir just smiled at him, his head tilting to the side. 

“Don’t you know? I gave a vampire a Witcher’s burial then all but demanded he return home with me, regardless of what my pups may think. I will protect you from them if need be, I know you, Julian, Jaskier, no matter your name, and you are mine.” Vesemir said with authority and kindness, and Jaskier could only stare at him with wide eyes before finally running over to Vesemir and jumping into the Witchers waiting arms. Vesemir smiled as he held Jaskier, hugging him tightly while the bard sobbed against his chest for the second time since their reunion, not that he cared much, just having the bard in his arms again was all he needed. “I never stopped, you know. Even after all these years. You are mine, Jaskier, and I will always love you no matter where the path takes you.” Vesemir said, his lips resting gently on the crown of Jaskier’s hair and the bard simply nodded quickly. 

“I love you. I love you!” Jaskier sobbed against his chest and Vesemir could only smile. It took a moment for Jaskier to calm down, hiccuping while Vesemir patiently wiped the tears from his face then took Jaskiers hand into his and continued the final stretch of road to the keep. Jaskier ran about the courtyard excitedly, inspecting every little stone he came across and putting it all to memory until finally, Vesemir called him over to help unload the cart. 

Thanks to his vampiric strength, Jaskier had everything unloaded and put away within minutes while Vesemir tended to the donkey, humming to himself as he stalked the cupboards and set things aside that he wasn’t sure of where they should go. Jaskier was so ingroused in his task that he didn’t notice the old Witcher until he ran face-first into the man's chest, squawking in surprise and making Vesemir chuckle.

“Everything alright?” Vesemir asked, reaching over to place a hand on Jaskier’s shoulder and the bard simply smiled up at him. 

“I have almost everything put away, I wasn’t sure about those things there.” Jaskier waved a hand over his shoulder. “However I’m sure I’ll learn everything in no time.” Jaskier continued, talking about placements of things and how magnificent everything still looked and all Vesemir could do was smile at him until finally he reaches over and places his fore and middle fingers below Jaskier’s chin and pulls the bard's attention towards him, his brow lifted adorably, and Vesemir smiled more before dipping down and covering the bard's lips with his own. 

Jaskier stiffened at the feel of slightly chapped lips against his own and Vesemir felt he’s made a mistake by kissing him too soon and was about to pull away until Jaskier’s arms were suddenly around his shoulders and pulling him in close. Jaskier tilted his head to get a better angle for the kiss, their mouths parting and tongues teaching one another but never entering the other's mouth, Jaskier’s hands coming up and pushing into Vesemir’s hair while the Witcher’s arms wrap around the bard's waist and pull him in so that there was no space between their bodies. 

They shared the open-mouth kiss, full lips moving against full lips, Jaskier’s fingers tangled in grey hair, Vesemir’s hands roaming across Jaskier’s back and hips. A quiet whimper leaving the bard as Vesemir’s hands went down further, grabbing hold of Jaskier’s wonderfully toned rear and squeezed. Jaskier pulled back with a gasp and Vesemir smirked down at the kiss swollen lips and the fangs now showing. 

“Julian…” Vesemir spoke his name like a prayer and the bard kneed. Vesemir chuckled softly, slotting his leg between Jaskier’s and gently moved the bard’s hips against the meat of it, making him whimper with need as his cock grew with more interest. “Hold onto me.” Vesemir said gently and Jaskier changed his grip to hug Vesemir’s shoulders instead of hanging onto his hair and Vesemir changed his hold on Jaskier’s rump, getting a good grip, then lifted Jaskier with ease. Jaskier squeaked in surprise and laughed as he buried his face in Vesemir’s neck, the old Witcher guiding his legs to wrap around his waist before one of them returned and found its home under Jaskier’s ass to keep him held up. 

Jaskier leaned up and looked at Vesemir when the Witcher started to walk, keeping Jaskier’s legs wrapped around his waist, and continued to run his hands across Jaskier’s shoulders, back, hips and ass. Jaskier’s anxiety grew more and more as Vesemir took turn after turn, set of stairs after set of stairs until finally, he pushed the large wooden doors of a room open then kicked it shut with his foot. Jaskier looked around, it was a cozy-looking room, an old armchair and rug by the hearth in the room, chests and drawers scattered about, herbs and potion preparations scattered about, and finally the bed… Jaskier mewled at the sight of it. 

“I fear you had ruined me forever sleeping on anything but a comfortable mattress and pillowed blankets.” Vesemir said and Jaskier would have giggled if he wasn’t too busy staring at the gorgeous four post canopy bed that was covered in velvety looking blankets and pillows that looked so fluffy they would be like laying on a cloud. “Does it win your approval?” Vesemir asked and Jaskier turned his gaze on the Witcher before smiling widely and pulling the Witcher into another kiss and moaned into the feeling, clutching tightly to the older Witcher. Vesemir chuckled, pulling away just enough to speak. “I’ll take that as a yes?” His lips brushed against Jaskier’s and the bard nodded quickly. 

“Perfect, it’s perfect.” Jaskier breathed and Vesemir smiled against his lips before kissing him deeply, finally plunging his tongue into Jaskier’s mouth and both men groaned at the sensation of their tongues rolling and rubbing together. They fell onto the mattress, a small giggle slipping out of Jaskier as they bounced a little bit with how soft the mattress was. “Mmmm, so many years and you can’t have anything but a soft mattress?” Jaskier teased and Vesemir snorted.

“I seem to recall someone telling me that softer, or bouncier, was better. It does half the work for you.” Vesemir snarked and Jaskier’s head tipped back in a loud happy laugh and Vesemir just grinned.

“Hmm, seems like a smart fellow.” Jaskier said after he’d calmed down enough and Vesemir shrugged a shoulder.

“Who knows. He seems to have a nasty habit of getting distracted while there are other _pressing_ matters to attend too.” Vesemir growled and nosed along Jaskier’s neck, making the bard moan while Vesemir grabbed his hips and pulled Jaskier closer and rolling their hips together.

“Ooooh, mmm. Okay. He’s shutting up now.” Jaskier breathed and Vesemir simply grinned again and gently nipped at Jaskier’s neck while working his fingers under the bard's doublet and shirt and started to push the fabric up, his fingers running through the pillow of fine silky hair covering Jaskier’s chest, pinching his nipples for good measure and Jaskier’s back bowed while Vesemir smoothly pulled the fabric up and off the bards head and down his arms until finally throwing it onto the floor. Jaskier made a noise and Vesemir knew he was about to protest with something about how expensive the doublet was, he quickly dove in and stole the bard's mouth in a demanding kiss and tangled his fingers in the fine chest hair, gently grabbing a fist full with one hand while pinching and rolling the bards nipple with another and the noise that came out of Jaskier made Vesemir’s cock throb painfully in the confinements of his trousers. 

When Vesemir finally pulled back from the kiss for air, he chuckled softly and the sight of Jaskier’s blissed-out expression then began trailing his mouth across his jaw and down his neck, following his chest until he managed to bury his nose into the soft curls and find a nipple with his teeth, making Jaskier hiss at the feeling and Vesemir laved attention onto the sensitive peek, Jaskier’s fingers curling in his hair. It was then that Vesemir felt his medallion vibrating and a shift in their clothing and the old wolf looked up from his on Jaksier’s nipple to see a black mist flowing off of Jaskier’s body and a coy smile on his lips as the mist coiled and pulled at their clothes until every piece of fabric they had on was now crumpled on the floor. Jaskier just shrugged when Vesemir’s brow lifted at him.

“You were taking too long.” Jaskier teased and Vesemir growled and dove back in to devour the bard's mouth in hungry kisses that were too much tongue and teeth. Now without clothes on, their naked cocks rubbed and squished together, making them both pant heavily from the friction, Jaskier’s hands roaming all across Vesemir’s back and shoulders while the old Witcher brought his hands down along his hips and hiked one of Jaskier’s legs up around his waist and traced his fingers across Jaskier’s inner thigh and towards his ass, giving it a gentle squeeze before moving his hand further and gently stroked his finger across Jaskier’s hole. The bard shuttered at the touch, moaning into the kiss.

“Where is the--” Jaskier asked and trailed off when Vesemir’s hand flicked out towards a cupboard at the side of the bed and Jaskier smiled, Vesemir continuing his menstruations while Jaskier tried reaching for the drawer but groaned when he couldn’t reach and Vesemir kept a firm grip on his hips. Jaskier flicked a finger and that same mist curled out and into the drawer, flicking about inside before finally a vial of oil was procured and Jaskier smiled as it was laid in his hand, yelping loudly in surprise when sharp canines bit into his chest harder than expected and he looked down to see Vesemir grinning up at him with a feral look in his eye. 

Jaskier barely had time to register what was happening as Vesemir quickly crawled up his body, snatched the vial of oil and uncorked it with his teeth and poured a generous amount into his hand before throwing the vial to the side. He reached down and slicked up his cock, making sure it was dripping with the oil before unceremoniously shoving two of his fingers into Jaskier’s hole. The bard yelled in surprise as his back arched off the bed, bowing into Vesemir’s body, and gripped the Witcher’s shoulders hard enough to bruise and Vesemir grinned down at him. 

“I’m glad to see you still enjoy it a little rough,” Vesemir growled and Jaskier could only whimper in response, his breath coming out in heavy puffs that turned into sweet moans as Vesemir worked his fingers and began opening the bard's body to him. Jaskier wriggled and moaned as Vesemir took his time spreading him out on two fingers, pushing all the way in till the knuckle and rubbed against that bundle of nerves that made Jaskier cry out and his fangs extend, the sting of claws running down his back a welcomed thing when he pushed in a third finger and worked Jaskier over still, oh so slowly, taking his time, taking every sound and every expression and putting them to memory. He will fight tooth and nail to keep his little vampire with him, but if something should ever happen… He never wants to forget. 

A pained and needy whimper draws Vesemir from his thoughts and he looks at Jaskier properly, smiling down at the completely ruined expression, flushed cheeks and wet eyes, lips parted as he gasped for air and his fangs barely visible past his lips and something in Vesemir snaps. He no longer takes his time, pulling his hand away and grabbing hold of Jaskier’s hips more firmly and didn’t even need to guide his cock as he positioned his hips and slid home. Both men moaned at the sensation, Jaskiers turning into a high pitched keening noise and Vesemir pressed his face to the bard's neck and started to nip and kiss along the column, Jaskier’s hands finding purchase on Vesemir’s shoulders and he held on as the Witcher began moving his hips, slow and sensual, and Jaskier could have cried.

The bard was with his beloved Witcher, his proper beloved, the one he loved first and the one he would always love no matter what came to pass. The feeling of Vesemir inside him, moving to soft, so tender, the way he kissed his neck so sweetly, so lovingly, and Jaskier wrapped his arms around the old Witcher’s shoulders and brought his fingers into his hair and guided Vesemir’s face to his and stole the man's lips with his own. They kissed sweetly, gently, tongues sliding together sweetly as Vesemir moved his hips in slow thrusts, never pushing hard, never changing his pace, the roll of his hips almost hypnotic as Jaskier’s legs moved with it, his ankles hooked on the Witcher’s lower back. 

It felt like hours until Vesemir’s hips began to lose their rhythm, his breathing becoming ragged and his grip bruising on Jaskier’s hips and the bard let out a low keening noise as Vesemir released his grip of one hand and moved it between their stomachs and wrapped his fingers around Jaskier’s cock and stroked in time with his movements, smiling down at the bard as his fangs got longer and he tilted his head.

“Still like to bite when you finish?” Vesemir panted and Jaskier moaned loudly. Vesemir tilted his head ever so slightly in invitation and Jaskier surged forward and sunk his teeth into the Witcher’s neck, both of them moaning at the sensation. The metallic liquid filling Jaskier’s mouth and coating his tongue while Vesemir remembered how much he enjoyed the bite of a vampire like this, both their orgasms crashing down on them in surprise. Jaskier painted their bellies while Vesemir pressed deep inside, staying there even after he’d collapsed to the side and pulled Jaskier closer to him so that they remained connected, the bard humming contently and licked at the bite he’d left on Vesemir’s neck. 

“I’ve missed you.” Vesemir spoke sleepily against Jaskier’s hair, his eyes remaining closed and his arms tightening around Jaskier just that little bit more and Jaskier smiled contently and pressed as close as possible to his Witcher. 

“And I you, love.” Jaskier said sweetly and a sudden low purr started in Vesemir’s throat and Jaskier chuckled softly, nuzzling against the old Witcher’s neck closer and soon they both fell asleep like that, tangled around each other and refusing to let go, their bodies remaining connected while they slept. 

~~~~~~~~

Vesemir and Jaskier spent their next days in a similar fashion but with the added task of doing repairs around the keep, occasionally being interrupted by impromptu sexual activities. Jaskier’s favourite place was the hot springs, regardless of the sex, and he would be found there during a lot of his relaxation time. One evening, when he and Vesemir were cuddled together in one of the pools, Vesemir was gently tracing his fingers over Jaskier’s shoulder with the bards head pillowed on the Witchers.

“I think…” Jaskier started, Vesemir’s fingers pausing. “Helping train your boys how to better fight a higher vampire will help them overall. We are one of the fastest, strongest, monsters out there. Better fighting us is better for fighting everything.” Jaskier said, sitting up to look at Vesemir and the old Witcher smiled. 

“You will help?” Vesemir asked to confirm and Jaskier nodded with a smile. “Good, I am glad… Just, never call yourself a monster. You are many things, Leech, but you are not a monster.” Vesemir said and Jaskier squawked. 

“Leech?! How many times must I tell you to stop calling me that!?” Jaskier asked loudly and Vesemir laughed, holding his hands up as a shield when Jaskier started splashing him with water. This water fight ended with Vesemir bending Jaskier over the side of the pool and fucking into the bard so hard that the water inside the pool sloshed and spilled over the edges, Jaskier’s cries ringing in the halls till dawn. 

Jaskier knew that time with Vesemir would be different when the other Witchers arrived, he however did not account for how exactly Vesemir and he would have been found. Jaskier was preparing lunch for Vesemir when the old Witcher came up from behind and wrapped his arms around the bard’s waist, kissing up to his neck and growling possessively, eventually lowering the bard’s trousers and unlacing his own to start fucking into the bard over the counter in the kitchen. 

“Vesemir, you old fuck, where are yooooo-- Oooh holy fuck! What the hell!?” Jaskier looked over Vesemir’s shoulder with wide eyes and the old Witcher didn’t even stop fucking into him as he twisted ever so slightly to peer towards the voice, his brow lifted.

“Ah, Lambert. You are back early.” Vesemir said through panting, continuing to fuck into the bard and intentionally making him moan as he angled his hips just right every time to hit Jaskier’s prostate. 

“Uh, yeah. I’ll just, uhm… Yeah.” The other Witcher, a young-looking man with scars along the side of his head with a widows-peak hairline. “You just finish up. I’ll… Warn Eskel.” Lambert then fled the kitchen like his ass was on fire and Vesemir snickered quietly while Jaskier gave in to his urge and bit Vesemir’s neck. They didn’t even bother trying to hide the smell of sex or the blood now staining Vesemir’s shirt and the crimson of the Witcher’s blood staining Jaskier’s collar. They came out into the main hall to find Lambert trying to chug a whole bottle of white gul with another Witcher dressed in red attempting to take the bottle away.

“You didn't see it! Eskel, I can never unsee it!” Lambert lamented and Eskel just laughed.

“It could not have been that bad, Lambert!” The red-clothed Witcher, Eskel, groused and Vesemir just laughed, drawing both their attention. 

“Should I ignore the times I hear you and that Cat? Or shall I barge in on that too?” Vesemir asked with a teasing lit to his voice and Lambert scowled, flipping the old Witcher the middle finger, making Jaskier laugh. 

“Ah, Vesemir, you have a little something…” Eskel said, motioning to his neck and Vesemir’s head tilted some and reached up to touch his neck, grinning as his fingertips came back bloodied. 

“Did you have to bite so hard, Julian?” Vesemir asked, turning towards Jaskier. The bard simply shrugged.

“Not my fault you taste good, Ves.” Jaskier teased and Vesemir just rolled his eyes.

“Taste--” Lambert started.

“Good?” Eskel finished, the two younger Witcher’s sharing a look with one another before looking back to Jaskier.

“You brought a non-human here?!” Lambert asked loudly and Vesemir shrugged. 

“Who I bring here isn’t much of your concern, is it?” Vesemir asked and Lambert scoffed.

“It’s our home too, old man! We come back every winter! Forgive me it’s a little hard to understand why there’s a fuc--- Wait… Is he a vampire!?” Lambert cut himself off, pointing a finger at Jaskier and the bard just shrugged.

“Higher vampire, if you must know. I have been here with Ves for…” Jaskier looked at the old Witcher. “Two months? Three?” Jaskier asked and Vesemir nodded some.

“Little over three now I believe.” Vesemir agreed and Lambert sputtered.

“What have you been eating?” Eskel asked and Jaskeir smiled sheepishly.

“You’re fucking kidding me?! You’ve been draining the old man!?” Lambert asked angrily, drawing his blade and Jaskier took a small step back, Vesemir growling loudly.

“Put it away, Lambert! He’s been doing no such thing.” Vesemir ordered and Lambert looks torn.

“So it’s true.” Everyone looked at Eskel. “Higher vampires don’t necessarily need to drink blood to survive?” Eskel asked, looking at Jaskier. 

“Yes and no. We can go much longer than a typical vampire, but we do still need blood, but most of us prefer to drink animal blood. Deer, boar… Wolf.” Jaskier smirks as he looks over at Vesemir, the old Witcher rolling his eyes playfully while Lambert gags. “Vesemir asked me to help you train, actually.” Jaskier added, looking back towards the younger Witchers.

“Is that so?” Eskel asked in wonder and Jaskier nodded. 

“But of course. Better experience against a higher vampire's speed is better used against all other creatures.” Jaskier said and Eskel laughed, nodding in agreement.

“Ugh, and we’re all just okay with this?” Lambert growled. “Fine, fine! But I’m keeping my eyes on you.” Lambert growled, pointing his sword at Jaskier. 

“I would expect no less. I should warn you though, that I will not stop fucking Vesemir. So be careful where you enter.” Jaskier smiled and Lambert gagged again while Eskel laughed loudly, Vesemir’s arm wrapping around Jaskier’s waist. 

“What’s your name, vampire?” Eskel asked and Jaskier just smiled. 

“Julian, also known as Jaskier.” Jaskier said, watching as the younger Witcher’s shared yet another look with one another.

“Jaskier? As in Geralt’s Jaskier?” Lambert asked and Jaskier rolled his eyes.

“I am not Geralt’s anything. He made that perfectly clear. He probably thinks I’m dead, honestly. Serves him right.” Jaskier growled and Vesemir nodded along slowly. 

“Now this is a story I need to hear.” Lambert said with a grin and they all laughed. Eskel and Lambert got themselves settled in while Jaskier returned to the kitchen and restarted his task of lunch and made enough for all three Witchers. Jaskier shared his tale while they all ate, making both Eskel and Lambert spew their drinks over the table at different points of the story, the tale ending with both brothers glaring and growling. 

“That fucking imbecile.” Lambert growled.

“I suppose he’s lucky you are not human, hmm?” Eskel asked with a scowl and Jaskier just shrugged.

“Well, I did butcher a deer on my way down, left blood everywhere. Even had to ditch one of my favourite doublets on the ground it was covered in so much.” Jaskier said, curling into Vesemir’s side while the old Witcher held the bard close to his side. 

“Wow. Never thought you’d have such a malicious bone in you, bard. Not from what Geralt told us about you.” Lambert said and Jaskier rolled his eyes with a smile. 

“No one ever thinks the flamboyant travelling bard is up to anything other than just looking for his next coin and a place to stay.” Jaskier said sweetly and Eskel snickered while Lambert slammed his hand on the table.

“I’m going to like you, buttercup.” Lambert said proudly, Vesemir’s grip tightening on Jaskier’s side slightly, and the bard smiled widely. Vesemir gave the boys a week to settle in, to get to know Jaskier a little bit before they began training. The old Witcher watched over them as they danced around the courtyard, the bard not yet joining in and just watching their movements as he stood next to Vesemir in a crouched position, tilting his head this way and that as he watched and learnt. After three days of watching and learning, Jaskier finally jumped into their training, bouncing around the younger wolves easily and taunting them while Vesemir yelled instructions at them. 

Time dragged on, the snow started to fall, and Jaskier could tell that the Witcher’s were getting nervous the longer that Geralt hadn't shown up yet. Jaskier did his best to distract them from their worry, but there's only so much he could do to keep the brothers from whining at least once a day when Geralt still hadn’t shown up and it eventually, despite everything that Geralt had done and said, Jaskier felt himself begin to worry. 

It was a cold morning, two weeks after the snow had begun to fall, and Jaskier was training with the boys, they had gotten good enough that Jaskier now trained with them with his fangs and claws extended, Vesemir being ever watchful and calling out direction and advice while they worked and danced around each other. Their attention drew to the gate when a horse whinnied and they all watched as a horse that looked suspiciously like Roach and they all held their breath when the cloaked figure jumped off the horse and helped another smaller one down onto the ground. The taller of the two pulled the hood down and everyone drew a breath as they stared at Geralt, the white-haired Witcher staring at all of them individually before settling on the bard, his brow pinching and a snarl forming on his lips as he reached for his blades but stopped when the smaller figure shrieked and ran past him.

“Jaskier!” The hood fell off from the smaller figures head and Jaskier stared in shock at the ashen hair that tumbled out.

“Cirilla!” Jaskier cried and swooped the princess up into his arms, claws and fangs still extended, and she hugged Jaskier tightly. 

“Why didn’t you come this year? You said you’d always be there!” Ciri cried, tears running down her cheeks. 

“Shhh, shh. I’m sorry, darling. Truly I am, I just…” Jaskier cast a glance towards Geralt, the Witcher frozen in place as he watched the scene unfold before him, then glanced back to see Vesemir smiling at him. “I had a small falling out and lost myself for a while.” Jaskier finally said and Ciri frowned hard, pulling back to look at Jaskier.

“Falling out? With Geralt?” Ciri asked, looking over her shoulder at the white-haired Witcher and Jaskier took the time to retract his claws and fangs and Geralt's eyes went impossibly wide as he stared at the bard.

“Yes. Geralt and I had a fight, he said some things…” Jaskier trailed off, looking away from Geralt and set Ciri down, gently brushing her hair from her face.

“Question… Two, actually.” Lambert suddenly spoke up. “One, who is this?” Lambert asked, pointing at Ciri. 

“This is Princess Cirilla, lion cub of Cintra and Geralt’s Child Surprise.” Jaskier said smiling happily as he stared at the girl adoringly and she smiled back at him. 

“Alright. Okay, and she’s not scared of you becasusssseee?” Lambert asked, motioning to Jaskier.

“Jaskier told me what he was on one of his visits to Cintra.” Ciri said, smiling widely. 

“You went to Cintra?” Geralt spoke up and Jaskier’s body tensed. 

“I did.” Jaskier said quietly.

“Why?” Geralt growled. “When the fuck did you turn into a vampire? How are you even here!? I found your clothes! I looked for you for days on that gods forsaken fucking mountain!” Geralt yelled, throwing his hands up in the air. 

“You looked for me?” Jaskier asked, his brow lifting.

“Of course I fucking looked! I wanted to apologize for what I said, that I was wrong to blame you for everything, yet all I find is a blood-covered doublet and you’ve been here the whole fucking time!?” Geralt screamed and Jaskier frowned. He didn’t know what to say, all he could do was watch as Geralt's shoulders heaved with his breath. Jaskier didn’t notice when Vesemir came to stand next to him, but he looked up when he felt a hand wrap around his lower back and smiled weakly at Vesemir. 

“I found Julian three months after he left your… Company.” Vesemir spits out the last word like it hurt and Geralt frowned. “I brought him here because Julian and I have a past.” Vesemir added and Geralt frowned. 

“A past?” Geralt asked and Vesemir nodded.

“Lovers, specifically. We had six winters together, a couple here at Kaer Morhen but you and the boys were never home to meet him, then the siege happened. I… I believed that Julian was just a normal vampire, so when I saw his head almost cleaved off, I built him a pyre and set him to ash.” Vesemir said, looking at Jaskier and smiled gently. “Yet to my great pleasure… I have learned that Julian, now Jaskier I suppose, is a higher vampire.” Julian preened at the words, leaning into Vesemir’s side and closed his eyes when Vesemir placed a kiss to his hair.

“And you’re both just… Okay with this?” Geralt asked, looking at Eskel and Lambert and his brother's shrug.

“He’s a cool guy, Geralt.” Lambert said.

“You should be open to knowing him properly, Geralt. Not being a whoreson.” Eskel said and Geralt was taken aback at his brothers responses, looking back to Vesemir and Jaskier, Ciri standing defiantly in front of the couple. 

“You are welcome to leave, Geralt. No one is forcing you.” Vesemir said. “But if you choose to stay... You can learn who the bard is, what you’ve been missing these past twenty years, and how to move quicker in a fight against a higher vampire.” Vesemir said and Geralt looked between all of them once more, glancing at Roach and pondering his options. He stood in silence for a long time, Jaskier’s chest tightening the longer he remained silent until finally he sighed heavily and rubbed the back of his neck before growling loudly.

“I owe him that much.” Geralt growled and Jaskier smiled widely while Ciri squealed in delight and clapped her hands, Eskel and Lambert looking smug while Vesemir just smiled and looked at Jaskier. He lent over and kissed Jaskier’s lips gently, the bard smiling even more now and threw his arms around the old Witcher’s shoulders and hugged him tightly. This was going to be a stressful winter, ups and downs were a guarantee, but for once there was a chance for everything to work itself out, for them all to be happy together.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, Comments, come scream at me.


End file.
